


Dean x Reader: Pie In Peace

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pie, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean should be able to have pie in peace for once, shouldn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean x Reader: Pie In Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This one's pretty cute, I think. xoxo

"Man, I can't believe I didn't get that pie!" Dean said as he dropped his duffel bag on the floor in the motel.  
"It wasn't my fault, blame the ghost," Sam replied as sat down on one of the beds.  
"Damn, ghosts ruin everything."  
"Relax, Dean," you sighed as you came in last, shutting the door. "You can go without some pie for awhile, right?"  
"Yeah, maybe, assuming I don't die from starvation," Dean grumbled, taking a swig of a beer, sulking as he sat on the other bed. You rolled your eyes.  
Just Dean being Dean again. It seemed he never got the chance to eat any pie in peace, considering it was his favourite. You kind of felt sorry for him.  
Just then, a thought popped into your head.  
"Hey, Sam, pass me the keys," you said.  
"Why?" he reiterated. "Where are you going?"  
"Just out. I need to grab some stuff." Luckily, Dean trusted you enough to drive his previous 'baby,' so you weren't worried that he'd have a problem with your sudden need for the Impala.  
"Yeah, here," Sam said and tossed the keys your way. You took a moment to check your pocket for 'your' credit card, then headed for the door.  
"Do you want anything while I'm out?" you asked.  
"If you don't bring me back pie, I'm going to start throwing punches," Dean said, falling onto his back on the bed. You chuckled and went out, closing the door behind you.  
After getting the last apple pie left at the only store open, you drove back, nodding your head to Dean's rock music.  
"I'm back," you said as you hid the bag behind your back.  
"That was fast," Sam said as he flipped through a book.  
"Didn't have much to get."  
"Please tell me you brought pie," Dean practically begged.  
"No, Dean," you laughed. Dean groaned and flipped so his face was buried into his pillow as he sulked some more. You went towards your bag and discreetly set the pie in without the two noticing. Needless to say, you were the ninja. They were the hunters.  
It was a long wait, but Sam finally went to sleep. Dean had already passed out face down earlier, so you crept to the side of the bed and poked him.  
"Dean?" you whispered. "Dean." He jumped a little, waking up and looking at you.  
"What, (YN)?" he mumbled.  
"Come here, I've got something for you." You smiled and led his sleepy form to the table.  
"What?" he groaned. Man, he was like an overgrown child sometimes.  
"Just wait," you ordered as you brought your bag up to the table, pulling out the pie box and pushing it towards him along with a fork.  
"(YN), if this is pie, I swear to God, I will kiss you," he said as he opened the box.  
"Well, aren't you cute?" you laughed. He looked at you.  
"Oh, I'm adorable." He picked up his fork and took a piece out of the pie before taking the bite and closing his eyes in bliss.  
"You're lucky, it was the last one," you said.  
"Woman, you deserve a medal," he sighed as he took another bite.  
"Wonderful, I'll add it to my 'I Got Dean Pie' collection." He swallowed again and looked at you.  
"You know, I think I remember you saying you didn't get pie earlier."  
"Well, you never get to eat any pie in peace, so I wanted to give it to you sometime where you wouldn't be bothered. Plus, I wanted to surprise you." He looked down at his pie, then at you again. He went and grabbed another forkful, but didn't eat it. Instead, he moved it towards you.  
"Here," he said.  
"No, it's your pie," you said, looking at the bit of pie sitting on the fork. "Eat it."  
"No, here, you deserve a bite. You bought it."  
"No, Dean." He sighed.  
"What, do I have to force feed you?" You giggled, accepting the bite and swallowing.  
"There," you said. "Now eat your damn pie." He shrugged as he dug in once more, you watching him spend the next ten minutes devouring his pie.  
The next morning was welcomed with a too-bright sun and the shuffling of things being gathered to get back on the road again. You cracked your neck and slung your bag onto your shoulder.  
"Hey, (YN)," Dean said as he set his guns in his duffel, "thanks for last night." Sam looked from you to Dean, then back to you.  
"Why, what happened last night?" he asked.  
"I got him pie so he could finally eat some in peace," you said, then tilted your head at Dean. "You know, Dean, if I remember correctly, you owe me a kiss."  
"I do, do I?" Dean smiled in that cheeky way of his as he picked up his bag.  
"Yes, you said if it was pie, you'd kiss me." He walked towards you.  
"Well, you know me. Can't break a deal, can I?" He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, to which you responded immediately. He pulled away and jiggled his keys in his hands before heading out the door. Eagerly, you followed, Sam trailing behind.  
"I guess I should get pie more often," you said to yourself.


End file.
